disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney INFINITY (series)
Disney INFINITY is an action-adventure sandbox video game series developed by Avalanche Software and published by Disney Interactive Studios. The games consist of characters and themes from Disney-owned brands, including iconic Disney, Pixar, Marvel, and Star Wars, in a customizable universe known as the Toy Box. Games ''Disney INFINITY'' The first game, Disney INFINITY, was released on August 18, 2013. ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition'' The second game, Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition (or Disney INFINITY: Marvel Super Heroes), was released on September 23, 2014. The game introduced Marvel characters and equipment as well as an expanded cast of Disney characters or "Disney Originals". ''Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition'' The third game, Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition, was released August 30, 2015. This game includes elements of Star Wars, much like the last game, as well as playable characters from Avengers: Age of Ultron and Inside Out, among other Disney characters. This edition was different from the other installments of the franchise, as instead of releasing a series of figures based mainly on Disney's current film slate before moving on to another game entirely, it focused on releasing as much content as possible for its current edition, and then moving onto another edition sometime much later than usual. Cancelled Future Content After an announcement concerning 3.0 play sets based on Alice Through the Looking Glass and Finding Dory, Disney revealed that they had decided to cancel any new content following the June release of these two franchises. In addition, Avalanche Software was announced to be going defunct, effective sometime after this release. This closure was due to multiple problems, including; *An overproduction of toys for the later installments. *Creative differences with Disney that included: **The addition of unpopular characters (ex. Yondu from Guardians of the Galaxy) despite Avalanche's wishes. **A shared focus between a major film property, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens and a television property that was not as popular, Star Wars Rebels. *Competition with other video games. Not only did this apply to games that also fit into the toys-to-life category, but also applied to another major 2015 release for the Star Wars franchise, Star Wars: Battlefront. Shortly after, people working closely on upcoming content supposedly leaked out information to different news websites. NOTE: The following statements are all rumors that are only supposedly true. Please take caution when reading. The third game still had content in the works based on Rogue One: A Star Wars Story and Moana. These would be co-produced with Ninja Theory and Studio Gobo, respectively. The fourth game in the franchise, dubbed Disney Infinity: 4.0 Edition by those covering the cancellation, was planned for a release in 2017. It would have featured a large amount of new content, including: *12-inch figures that included more detail and acted differently in-game. Some figures slated to be released would also light up. **The characters rumored to be made in this fashion included: Elsa, Darth Vader, Jack Skellington, Hulk, Hulkbuster Iron Man, and Buzz Lightyear. *Various figures based on Cars 3, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Coco, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and Thor: Ragnarok. *A highly-anticipated story mode that would have allowed for crossovers between characters from all franchises. Characters ''Disney INFINITY'' ;Playable Characters *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *James P. Sullivan *Mike Wazowski *Randall Boggs *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Violet Parr *Dash Parr *Syndrome *Jack Sparrow *Hector Barbossa *Davy Jones *Jack Skellington *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *The Lone Ranger *Tonto *Rapunzel *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Anna *Elsa *Sorcerer Mickey *Phineas Flynn *Agent P ;Non Playable Characters *Hamm *Rex *Slinky Dog *Emperor Zurg *Joshamee Gibbs *Pintel and Ragetti *Edna Mode *Rick Dicker *Mirage *Luigi *Guido *Ramone *Flo *Fillmore *Chick Hicks *The King *Finn McMissile *Shu Todoroki *Carla Veloso *Tractors *Rotor Turbosky *Art *Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Terri and Terry Perry *Don Carlton *Red Harrington ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition'' ;Playable Characters *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Falcon *Loki *Spider-Man *Nova *Venom *Iron Fist *Nick Fury *Green Goblin *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Groot *Rocket Raccoon *Yondu *Ronan the Accuser *Merida *Stitch *Maleficent *Tinker Bell *Aladdin *Jasmine *Donald Duck *Hiro Hamada *Baymax ;Non Playable Characters *Wasp *Captain Marvel *Ant-Man (Hank Pym) *Sif *MODOK *Frost Giants *Iron Patriot *Winter Soldier *Mysterio *Doctor Octopus *Black Cat *White Tiger *Power Man *J. Jonah Jameson *Cosmo the Spacedog *The Collector *The Witch *Pleakley *Golden Harp ''Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition'' ;Playable Characters *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Yoda *Chewbacca *Boba Fett *Ezra Bridger *Garazeb Orrelios *Kanan Jarrus *Sabine Wren *Joy *Anger *Sadness *Disgust *Fear *Hulkbuster *Ultron *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Sam Flynn *Quorra *Fa Mulan *Olaf *Spot *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Peter Pan *Rey *Finn *Kylo Ren *Poe Dameron *Baloo *Black Suit Spider-Man *Black Panther *Vision *Ant-Man *Captain America - The First Avenger *Alice Kingsleigh *Mad Hatter *Time *Dory *Nemo ;Non-Playable Characters *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Jabba the Hutt *General Grievous *Mace Windu *Sebulba *Aayla Secura *Cad Bane *Plo Koon *Jar Jar Binks *Emperor Palpatine Other Misc. Characters ;Characters on Power Discs *Scrooge McDuck *Merlin *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Peter Pan *Finn McMissile *Emperor Zurg *Bolt *Carl Fredricksen *Alice *Nemo *Dumbo *Abu *Maximus *Sparky *Victor Frankenstein *Condorman *Chernabog *Tantor *Philippe *Angus *WALL-E *Jack O'Lantern *Odin Borson *Black Panther *Dr. Strange *Ghost Rider *Sergeant Calhoun *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Jim Hawkins *Mr. Toad *Sam the Eagle *Eglantine *Madame Medusa *Darkwing Duck *Gus the Mule *Lew Zealand *Honey Lemon *Zeus *King Louie *Mace Windu ;Townspeople *Goofy *Oswald *Pluto *Chip *Dale *Robin Hood *Mad Hatter *Cheshire Cat *Queen of Hearts *Genie *Jafar *The Sultan *Magic Carpet *Sally *Cinderella *Fairy Godmother *Grand Duke *King *Prince Charming *Jaq *Gus *Cruella De Vil *Hercules *Hades *Philoctetes *Mary Poppins *Elliott *Kermit *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Animal *Gonzo *Captain Hook *Slightly *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Belle *Cogsworth *Gaston *Ariel *Snow White *Dopey *Grumpy *Happy *The Evil Queen *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Eeyore *Candace *Norm *Ferb *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Lilo Pelekai *Nani Pelekai *Ice Cream Man *Aurora *Mushu *Periwinkle *Lewis Robinson *EVE *Giselle *Duffy *Little Green Men *Hitchhiking Ghosts *Big Al *Flynt *Henry *Kuzco *Steamboat Willie *Pumbaa *Timon *Oaken ;Cancelled Characters *Moana *Maui *Doctor Strange *Peter Pan *Hera Syndulla *Spider-Gwen *Ferb Fletcher *Goofy *Belle *Beast *Kevin *Darkwing Duck *Jafar *Pua *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Jiminy Cricket *Victor Frankenstein *Sparky (Frankenweenie) *Grem *Aurora *Oscar Diggs *Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West *The Underminer *Sarge (Cars) *Baze Malbus *Zazu *Flounder *Bambi *Wolverine *Jyn Erso *Rex (Star Wars) *Prince John es:Disney INFINITY (franquicia) nl:Disney INFINITY (serie) Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Disney franchises Category:Crossovers Category:Video games Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Comics Category:Pixar